Pup Pup Pokémon Addiction
It's another fanfic i'll do, but i'll not get it started without having Morgan's and Daniel's permission to use their characters. But it'll be out tomorrow, and i promise you! ;) Summary Sage and Aurora are very worried about their sister Winter. Ever since they all got their own laptops, Winter only does nothing on it but watch Pokémon on Pupflix (Kinda like a parody of Netflix). And to get things even worse, a few days later, Winter got Pikachu and Fennekin plushies, a Clemont costume, and started to collect Pokémon magazines, comic books and cards. Though Tundra, Rocky and the others don't see any big deal in this, (since Winter also doesn't see to get into Pokémon constantly) both Sage and Aurora are worried about her. Will there be any way that they'll think that having their little sister addicted to Pokémon is no big deal? Characters Main characters Winter Sage Aurora Supporting characters Rocky Chase Skye Katie Ryder Smoky Kailey Tundra Ace and Lani Trapper, Faith, and Dodge Story "Wow! No way! We just got our own laptops!" commented Aurora. Their parents decided to give the pups their own computers, since they also have their own phones. "Dodge loves it! Dodge's computer is special for deaf pups like Dodge!" commented Dodge with a smile. "Oh boy! Now i can use it to do some of my schoolwork!" said Winter. She was about to go to the internet until a pawprint with the word 'Pupflix' caught her eye. "What's this?" she asked. Smoky sees the pawprint and say. "It's Pupflix. There you can watch lots of movies and series." "Woah! Awesome!" commented Sage. But the next day, he proved himself wrong, when Sage and Aurora went to Winter's puphouse, they saw her using the Pupflix to watch Pokémon. "Um... Winter, what show is this?" asked Aurora. "Oh! It's Pokémon! It's the XY series! I'm just starting to watch it!" explained Winter. "Are you joking?!" asked Sage. "No i'm not! I even downloaded Pupflix on my phone!" said Winter. "Oh... t-that's cool i guess." said Aurora, before looking at Sage with concern. A few days later, Kailey got Winter her first Pokémon magazine and set of Pokémon cards. "Woah! Look at this!" said Winter. "How did you know i started to watch Pokémon?" "Well... a little fishy told me!" said Kailey, winking at Smoky. "And that's not all!" said Katie. "Look what i got at the toy store too!" Then, she pulls out a box with some light blue clothing in it. "What's this?" asked Winter. "It's a Clemont costume! I knew how much you like this character!" said Katie. "And i bet it'll fit perfectly on you!" "Wow! Thanks! Let me try!" said Winter. She runs into the bathroom and back again, with her new costume. "The future is now, thanks to science!" joked Winter as she pretended to be Clemont. All the grownups laughed, and Chase shook his head. "Aw! My cute little scientist!" commented Tundra. "Yeah! Mine too snowpup!" said Rocky. "Oh! And that's not all! I've got Lumi some little friends!" He pulls out a Pikachu plushie and shortly a Fennekin one. Winter squealed and she tackled her dad, giving him licks. "I love it! I've always wanted Fennekin and Pikachu!" she cheered. Then, Dodge goes up to her and shows her a comic book. "Cousin Winter's first Pokémon comic book!" he said. Winter giggled and wrote down: Thanks Dodge! I've always wanted a Pokémon manga! "Winter welcome!" smiled Dodge. Sage and Aurora roll their eyes and look at each other. Winter is getting all the attention just because of that stupid show. Later on, they saw her playing with her new plushies. "Fennekin! Scratch! Let's go!" demanded Winter as she pretended to be a Pokémon trainer training her Pokémon. Then, she takes Fennekin to Pikachu, and makes the Fennekin "slap" it. Winter giggled as Ace goes up to her. "Um... Winter, can i play too?" asked Ace. "Of course!" replied Winter. "Which one do you wanna be?" As Ace was deciding which Pokémon he wants to have. Sage and Aurora look at each other. "Man! Can we ever be mad at our sister?" asked Sage. "I don't know. The others don't see any big deal in this! And they can't just understand that!" said Aurora. Trapper and Faith, who overheard their talk, go up to them. "But it's just Winter's opinion on Pokémon!" said Faith. "We can't just disrespect her opinion on it!" "Agreed!" said Trapper. "You know that you might upset her if you do something to hurt her feelings just because of the show." As they walk off, Sage and Aurora growl at them, but they both calm down, knowing their little cousins were right. "I guess they're right! I think we were... jealous or something!" said Sage. Aurora nodded. Then, Lani, who overheard their talk, decides to go talk to them. "Mom! Excuse me a minute!" she said to her mom. Skye nodded, and watches her daughter go up to her friends. "Look! As much as i hate to say it, i have to agree with Trapper and Faith. You're taking Winter's liking for Pokémon as a big deal." she said. "And besides, you wouldn't like if Winter turns back on you if you hurt her feelings just because of it, would you?" Sage and Aurora gasp and look at each other, before looking back at Lani. "Nope!" replied Sage. "Fluff no!" replied Aurora. "Then, if you don't like the show, then Winter doesn't have to know about it all the time!" said Lani. "There's one thing in this world that is called respect, and it needs to be used between friends and family. You're being disrespectful and selfish just because of something that Winter is not into constantly. She loves Pokémon, but she always has time for her friends and family." Then, she sits down and clears her throat. "And plus, she won't be a bit happy if she finds out her own big brother and sister are disrespectful to her just because of Pokémon. The choice is yours guys! Think about it!" Then, Lani runs off. Sage and Aurora look at each other again. "Maybe she's right! Really!" said Aurora. Sage nodded. The next day, they saw Winter pretending to be Clemont with her new costume to entertain Trapper and Faith. "Oh no! The machine is going to explode!" shouted Winter as she pretended that she invented a machine about to explode, and then, she let out a loud "BOOM!" as she fell to the floor on her back. Trapper and Faith laughed at their cousin's crazy behavior as Clemont. "Um... can we join too little sis?" asked Aurora. "Sure thing!" said Winter. Then, they started to play one of the episodes from Pokémon XY, and Sage and Aurora had to admit. Having Winter liking Pokémon is no big deal at all. The End! Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Episodes